


[Podfic] After the Tone

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Series: Performance In a Leading Role [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are busy men who can't always pick up the phone when it rings. Voicemail ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] After the Tone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Tone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119053) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> author's note: This ficlet consists of a series of voicemails. They are not meant to tell a story or occur in any particular order.

After the Tone - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jv19dmpq626ganp/After_the_Tone.mp3) (MediaFire), [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/after-the-tone-by-mad_lori) (SoundCloud), or [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-tone-0) (AudioFic).


End file.
